1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet post-processing device that processes sheets output from an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-31134 discloses a sheet post-processing device that receives a sheet from an image forming apparatus, temporarily piles sheets on a staple tray, staples an end of the sheet pile if required, and discharges the stapled sheet pile out of the sheet post-processing device. In this sheet post-processing device, a stapler that staples the sheet pile is arranged upstream of the staple tray in a sheet conveying direction.
However, arrangement of the stapler upstream of the staple tray in the sheet conveying direction disadvantageously leads to an increase in the length of the sheet post-processing device in the sheet conveying direction.